Halloween Fun
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Mistake. Halloween is here, and everyone is ready for some fun! Or so they thought. One-shot.


_**Halloween Fun**_

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to Mistake. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

_**And now, on with the story!**_

It was a cool October mourning, as one Will Vandom was walking down the street towards school alone. It's been at least two weeks since the battle with the mystery enemy, and when Will accidentally hit Caleb with her ball of lightning. Caleb healed up within a day, but the Oracle sent him back to Metamoor and rest for a few days. During that time, the others weren't talking to Will much. The best she'd get was a small wave from Hay Lin and Taranee.

As for Cornelia, Irma, and Matt. Well, those three haven't talked to Will one bit. And to make matters worse, they've been keeping an eye on Will, when ever they could, ever since that night. And for some reason, Matt hasn't told the others about Will and Angelo being together, and about Angelo knowing about Will being a Guardian. It's now Friday and tomorrow was going to be Halloween. At first, she wasn't going to go to the carnival that Heatherfield has, but Angelo convinced her to go.

"Hey beautiful.", came a familiar voice from her left.

She looked to see Angelo walking beside her. A smile came to her face as she grabbed his arm and got closer to him.

"So you are happy to see me.", Angelo joked as they turned a corner. "So why didn't you wait for me at your place?"

"It's the others.", Will replied. "Well, mainly Matt, Irma, and Cornelia."

"Still stalking you?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said sadly. "They still think that I'm going to go bad or something! I'm afraid to find out what will happen if they find out about us being together!"

"Then let's find out.", Angelo said as they neared the school. "Let's walk in the way we are right now. As a couple."

"I don't know.", Will said. "What if Matt..."

"What's he gonna do?", Angelo said as they stopped just outside the school gates. "Blast me?"

Will then held her head down not knowing what to say.

"Look at me Will.", Angelo said as he placed his hands on the sides of her face and tilted her head up so she was facing him. "I'm not scared of Matt or the others. And I'm tired of hiding our relationship. You're sixteen, and I'm seventeen. So, what if they all see that we're together. I don't care! I just want to see you happy, Will."

Angelo then leaned down and kissed Will. Will then held onto Angelo as they kissed. As the parted lips, Angelo saw Will smile as her eyes began to water a little as a few tears began to flow. Still holding her face in his hands, Angelo used his thumb to wipe her tears away.

'Thank you Lord for giving me a great guy.', Will prayed as she kissed Angelo.

"You ready?", Angelo said as held out his arm to Will.

Will didn't say a word as she once again held onto Angelo's arm, and got close to him.

'Please watch over her, Lord.', Angelo prayed as they walked past the school gates. 'I have a feeling that she's gonna need your protection now more than ever.'

It didn't take some of the students long to notice Angelo and Will walking together. But, the ones that were the most surprised were of course the other four Guardians. Matt, who already knew about them, kept his cool.

"So, when did this happen?", Taranee questioned as they watched them walk into the school.

"No way did they just get together!", Cornelia said as she glared at Will. "The way they look, they must of been together for awhile now!"

"Yeah! Did you all see Will with Angelo just now?", Nigel asked as he and Eric came walking up to them.

"No really?", Irma said sarcastically. "We didn't notice."

"What's her deal?", Eric whispered to Hay Lin.

"Oh, she's just surprised to see Will and Angelo together.", Hay Lin said to her boyfriend knowing it was more than that.

"So, how are you taking it dude?", Nigel asked Matt.

"No sweat of my back, man.", Matt said. "I could care less about who she's with."

"Yeah right", Taranee said under her breath getting a giggle out of Hay Lin as they all headed into the school.

Meanwhile Angelo and Will were at Will's locker. They saw how most of the student were looking at them whispering to each other as they walked past them.

"Well, nothing bad has happened so far.", Will said as she put her coat in her locker.

"And nothing bad is gonna happen, Will.", Angelo said as Will closed her locker. "So don't worry."

"I guess you're right.", Will said as they headed to their first class holding hands. "I mean the worst we'll get is some glares from Matt."

"And we shouldn't let that ruin what we have.", Angelo said. "Besides, tomorrow is gonna make Cornelia really made when she sees what you're going as."

"I still can't believe you talked me into getting that costume!", Will said as they entered their homeroom. "Boy was my mom happy when she saw it."

"Well, you looked great in it.", Angelo said as they took their seats in the back. "So, I say you enjoy tomorrow."

Just then, Matt and Taranee came into the room and sat across from where Angelo and Will sat. Taranee noticed how Matt was glaring at Angelo as he sat next to Will and had his pinky finger intertwined with Will's.

'Please don't let nothing bad happen out of all this.', Taranee prayed as the mourning radios show, that Irma was a part of, started.

Elsewhere, Cornelia was in her homeroom listening to sone of the students whisper about Will and Angelo being together. And she wasn't liking it.

"Dude! Did you know about your boy being with Will?", a boy asked Eric, who was in the same home room with Cornelia.

"No, but I think it's cool that they're together.", Eric replied. "They look happy together."

"She's so lucky!", a female student whispered to another. "She's co-captain of the swim team and now has a boyfriend that's on the varsity basketball team!"

"From what I heard, they were close friends ever since they were kids.", the other female student said.

"Aw! Friends who become lovers!", the other female student said. "It's so romantic!"

'Yeah right!', Cornelia thought to herself as she held her fist tightly. 'Wait! Who do I care gets with Will? All I have to worry about is me and Caleb winning the couples costume contest tomorrow.'

As lunch came around, Angelo was at his locker getting his coat, seeing as he and Will decided to go to the pizza place for lunch, due to the fact that seeing as they were old enough to leave the school grounds for lunch. Once he had it he closed his locker door to see Matt leaning against another locker.

"So, you and Will, huh?", Matt questioned.

"Pretty much.", Angelo said as he put his coat on.

"I wonder how long that took to happen?", Matt questioned.

"If you must know, we got together three months after you two broke up.", Angelo said.

"And I bet you wish it was sooner.", Matt said.

"Look, man!", Angelo said as he turned to face Matt. "You had your chance with Will and you screwed it up when you kissed that girl at your band's concert! End of story! Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go to lunch with my girlfriend."

Angelo then walked off to meet up with Will who was waiting for him. Matt watched as Angelo turned the corner with a smirk on his face.

"I think it's time for the others to find out the rest of what you know Angelo.", Matt said as he went to meet up with the others.

Meanwhile, Will was at the front doors of the school waiting for Angelo to show up so they could go get some pizza.

"Where is he?", she questioned as she checked her watch.

"Um... hey Will.", came a familiar voice.

Will turned to see Hay Lin standing before her trying her best to smile.

"Hi... Hay Lin.", Will said not knowing what to think. "How are you?"

"I'm okay.", Hay Lin said. "How about you?"

"I'm fine.", Will said as she looked down at the floor.

"Oh, I can't take this anymore!", Hay Lin yelled making Will jump a bit. "I'm tired of us not talking to each other! What happened to Caleb was an accident! Me and Taranee wanted to say something, but were to scared of what the others would say."

Will then saw Hay Lin eyes begin to water. She remembered feeling this that same night. She had Angelo to comfort her at that time. So she knew Hay Lin needed the same thing as she hugged her friend. Hay Lin waisted no time returning the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Will.", Hay Lin cried as they continued to hug.

"It's okay, Hay Lin.", Will said. "I'm just glad that one of you is talking to me again."

They both then broke their embrace and looked at each other smiling, happy to be talking to each other again. Just then Angelo came walking up to them.

"Did I miss something here?", Angelo asked.

"Not really.", Will said with a smile.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "We were just talking. Oh! I have to go meet up with Eric! See ya later, Will!"

"See ya!", Will said as she waved to her friend.

"Care to explain?", Angelo asked as they headed out of the school.

"I'll tell you at the pizza place.", Will said happily as they walked towards the pizza place holding hands.

_Later that day..._

"Are you okay, Angelo?", Will asked as they were walking home from school. "You haven't been yourself since lunch."

"I'm okay.", Angelo said. "It's just before lunch, I ran into Matt. He was sort of tripping about you and me getting together."

"Oh.", Will said. "Well, let him trip about it. Like you said, all that matters is that we're happy."

"So, now you're giving me advice?", Angelo questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah!", Will said as she skipped ahead of him. "And I do believe that I'm doing pretty good."

"Oh really?", Angelo said as he grabbed her from behind getting a laugh out of her.

Will then turned around and wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck as he still held her. They both then shared a kiss, knowing that they'd be there for each other for a very long time.

_Halloween night..._

Everyone was at the annual Heatherfield Halloween Carnival. Teenagers and adults were having a great time in costumes they either bought or made themselves. As for certain people there, Hay Lin and Eric were dressed as Jedi, seeing as they loved sci-fi. Taranee was dressed as a judge, while Nigel was dressed as a lawyer, which made Taranee's mom real happy, seeing as she and Mr. Cook had the same costumes. Irma was dressed as a pirate, hoping to see Andrew Hornby dressed as one. Matt was dressed as a rock star with his guitar at his back. And then there was Cornelia who was dressed as a princess wearing a white gown with white slippers, long white gloves and a silver tiara. Caleb who was dressed as a knight, but without the armour. He was dressed in a pair of brown pants, white frill shirt, brown boots and gloves, and a green cloak. At his side was a long sword that he had strapped down so it wouldn't slip out.

"Well don't we look regal.", Irma said as she looked at Cornelia in her costume.

"This is one of the few times one can show off her good looks.", Cornelia said as she flipped her hair. "And I take full advantage of that."

"A bit full of herself isn't she?", Taranee whispered to Hay Lin getting a giggle out of her.

Hay Lin then spotted Angelo's Uncle John walking around. He was dressed as a pirate captain.

"Hi Mr. Vanders!", Hay Lin said.

"Why hello, Hay Lin.", John said. "Or should I call you Jedi Knights Hay Lin and Eric?"

"I like that.", Eric said.

"So, maybe I should call you Captain John.", Irma said.

"That be the way, First Mate Lair.", John said in a pirate-type voice.

"Aye-aye Captain!", Irma said in a pirate type voice with a salute and a wink getting a laugh out of John.

'I thought you didn't like Angelo and his family.', Taranee said to Irma mentally.

'I never said that.', Irma replied. 'I don't like the fact that Will and Angelo kept their relationship hidden for so long.'

"So where's, Angleo?", Eric asked.

"He's around here somewhere with Will.", John said. "They came here together on his motorcycle. They went to get dressed in their costumes."

"I wonder what they're dressed as.", Taranee pondered.

"See for yourselves.", John said as he pointed in towards the left.

Everyone looked to see what John was pointing at. Once they saw who it was, they were somewhat shocked. There they were, Angelo and Will dressed the same way as Cornelia and Caleb. Angelo was dressed in black pants, with a blue cloak with gold trim. He had brown boots and gloves, with a white frill shirt, and a long sword done the same way as Caleb. Will was dressed as a princess wearing a white gown with gold trim at the bottom. She was wearing long white gloves with gold trim at the end and white slippers. On her head was a gold tiara, and around her shoulders was a white fur-like scarf. Around her neck was the Heart of Kandrakar as it shined just enough to impress people. Needless to say they both were looking pretty good.

"Looks like you have some compitition, Corny.", Hay Lin said to the Earth Guardian who was fuming.

'I can't believe she has the same costume as me!', Cornelia though to herself as she glared at Will.

'Actually, Will's is a bit better.', Taranee said to her mentally.

'Not helping, Taranee!', Cornelia snapped back mentally causing the Fire Guardian to laugh a bit.

"Hey Uncle J.", Angelo said as he and Will walked up to him. "Nice costume."

"You don't look so bad yourself.", John said.

"Actually, I found these clothes in the attic.", Angelo said. "Even the sword. Turns out Grandpa Joe had them from his teen years. So, I figured what the hey!"

"And what about you?", John asked Will. "How did he get you to where this?"

"He was very convincing.", Will said with a small smile as she played with one of her curled bangs.

"Well, you look great kiddo.", John said.

"Thanks.", Will said.

"Oh, your mom called.", John said.

"Is something wrong?", Will asked.

"No.", John said. "She just wanted to make sure that you were squared away for the weekend."

"I still can't believe she's letting me stay over you place for the weekend.", Will said.

"Well, this is one of the few times she and Dean can get away for some time alone.", John replied.

"Don't need to think about that.", Will said shaking her head.

"Well, I'm off.", John said. "I see some ladies in need of some pirate love.

"You're Caleb right?", Angelo questioned as they shook hands. "Nice costume."

"Same to you.", Caleb said. "But, Cornelia may be thinking differently."

Angelo and Caleb looked to see Cornelia storming off with Irma and Matt.

"Hey... Caleb.", Will said softly. "How are you..."

"I'm okay, Will.", Caleb said with a grin. "What happened was an accident. One I don't want to repeat, but an accident none the less."

"Still friends?", Will asked.

"Always.", Caleb said as they hugged.

"Caleb!", the young warrior heard Cornelia yelled from a distance.

"And with that, I better go.", Caleb said. "I'll see you later."

Will simply waved back to Caleb as he ran towards Cornelia.

"That girl has issues.", Angelo said.

'Hey Will?', Taranee called out to Will mentally.

'Yeah, Taranee?', Will asked.

'Um... sorry about not standing up for you in Kandrakar.', Taranee said. 'I wanted to, but...'

'It's okay Taranee.', Will said.

'No, it isn't!', Taranee said. 'I should of been able to stand up to Cornelia, Irma, and Matt and voice my opinion!'

'It would of been you and Hay Lin against those three.', Will said. 'Heck! Corny alone is bad enough. So, don't worry about it.'

'Thanks.', Taranee said as she smiled at Will, knowing that their boyfriends didn't know what was going on.

'Hey, Taranee.', Will called out to her friend mentally. 'I have something to tell you, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow. Okay?'

'Yeah sure.', Taranee said.

Just then, the Heart of Kandrakar began to vibrate. Will quickly grabbed it and looked towards Taranee and Hay Lin who knew something was up.

'I'll contact Cornelia and Irma!', Taranee told Will mentally.

"Can you guys get us somethig to drink?", Hay Lin asked their boyfriends.

"Sure.", Eric said as he and Nigel walked towards the food section of the carnival.

"Angelo.", Will said as Taranee and Hay Lin ran off. "I have to..."

"Go.", Angelo said as he held her hand. "Do what you were picked to do."

Will then gave Angelo a quick kiss.

"Thanks.", Will said before she ran off.

"Good luck Will.", Angelo said as he headed towards the food courts.

Moments later, the girls along with Caleb and Matt were somewhere in the warehouse district of Heatherfield looking for what they figured might be the same mystery man they fought weeks ago. The girls were in their Guardian forms, while Matt was in his Regent form, and Caleb had his sword out and ready for battle.

"Are you sure this is the place, Will?", Hay Lin asked.

"This is the place the Heart showed me.", Will replied as the walked through the area.

"Well, let's find whatever the Heart senses and kick it's butt!", Cornelia said. "I want to get back in time for the contest!"

"Way to stay focus, Cornelia.", Taranee said as she rolled her eyes.

"I just want to know who or what were looking for.", Matt said as they continued their search.

"I hope it's that mystery man from a few weeks ago.", Caleb replied. "I owe him big."

"Well if it is him, let's hope one of us has worked on our aim.", Irma joked getting a giggle out of Cornelia.

Hearing that didn't make Will feel any better as she clinched her fist tightly.

"Or better yet, worked on their temper.", Matt added with a grin of his own.

Will then narrowed her eyes as she continued to walk ahead of them.

"Would you two stop!", Taranee snapped. "We have a job to do!"

"We're just preparing for the fury of Thunderball Vandom.", Cornelia joked getting a laugh out of Irma and Matt.

And that was the lat straw for Will as she stopped walking and turned around to face the three jokers with a glare.

"THAT IS IT!", Will yelled. "I've apologized for what happened to Caleb! For the last few weeks, I've taken you three glaring at me, ignoring me, and even tailing me for some stupid reason!"

"Um... Will.", Taranee said looking behind Will.

"And you know what?", Will said. "I'VE HAD IT!"

"Will.", Hay Lin said as she backed away a little.

"So if you don't want me around, then I suggest you go talk to the Oracle about it!", Will finished glad to of gotten that all out.

"Will!", Caleb yelled.

"What?", Will asked as she looked at everybody as they were looking up. "There's something big behind me, isn't there?"

The others only nodded their heads as Will slowly turned around to see a giant fifteen foot dark violet snake standing before them. It's eyes glowed yellow as he hissed, showing his fangs.

"Greetings, Guardians.", the snake said as he looked down at them. "I am Viper."

"That's it?", Irma questioned. "Viper?"

"It is simple and to the point.", Viper said as his head moved side to side slowly.

"Okay, Viper.", Will said catching his attention. "What are you doing here?"

"To finish what my comrade started!", Viper said as he narrowed his eyes. "Your demise!"

Viper then jumped at them, only to miss them as they all jumped out of the way. Caleb was the first to strike as he slashed at Viper cutting him on his side.

"How do you like that?", Caleb bragged.

"Don't be to proud, boy!", Viper said as his wound healed quickly.

"Ah, crud!", Caleb said before Viper hit Caleb with his tail, knocking him against a warehouse wall.

But just before he hits the wall, Caleb flips around and kicks off the wall and lands on his feet and runs back into battle.

Taking a chance, Will hits Viper with a thing of lightning, stunning him. This gives Cornelia a chance to hit Viper with a telekinetic wave, followed by Irma who calls up a wave of water and hits Viper with it. Taranee and Hay Lin were about to hit Viper with a fire twister when...

"Wait a sec!", Taranee said stopping Hay Lin. "Snakes are cold-blooded!"

"So?", Hay Lin questioned.

"So, fire won't do much to it.", Taranee said. "Not with that thick hide if his. But cold can!"

"On it!", Hay Lin said as she flew towards Irma.

Meanwhile, Matt was hitting Viper with power as he could with his eye-beams and energy blast from his hands. But his thick hide was just to strong. Viper then wrapped his tail around Matt before he could even move and threw him to the ground! Viper then charged at Matt to finish hm off! But before he got close to Matt, Viper felt himself freeze over. Viper felt himself get covered in ice as he fell to the ground. Everyone looked to see Irma and Hay Lin hitting Viper with a combined blast of their powers. Once they were finished, Viper was frozen solid.

"Now that's stopping him cold.", Taranee said as they surrounded Viper. "All yours Will."

Will them blasted Viper with a powerful bolt of lightning shattering the ice that held him, but it also broke his thick skin. Caleb then saw an opening on top of his head. Before Viper could gather himself, Caleb jumped up and stabbed Viper in his head, dropping him back to the ground. Everyone slowly approached Viper just in case he had one last attack in him as Caleb pulled out his sword from his head.

"Oh, Caleb!", Cornelia said as she ran up to Caleb and hugged him. "You were so brave when you finished him off!"

Suddenly, Viper moved a little.

"It seems that this is the end for me.", Viper said as the glow of his eyes began to go out. "But my mission is done."

"Mission?", Matt questioned. "What mission?"

"I was just to get you to come looking for me while my comrade went after some one close to one of you.", Viper said causing them to gasp.

"Who is your comrade after?", Will questioned as she stepped up to face Viper.

"The one you trusted with your secret.", Viper said with a smirk causing Will's eyes to widen in fear. "You three friends weren't the only ones watching you."

Viper then turned into a dark mist and faded away. Not waisting any time, Will teletransported herself and the others away from the warehouse district and as close to the carnival as possible. Once close enough to the carnival, Will changed the herself and the others back to normal and ran to the carnival to find the only person that Viper could of been talking about.

_Angelo!_

**To be continued in: _Halloween Night_**

**A/N: Just when Will was enjoying herself, she and the others have to go and fight some giant snake. But now Angelo is in danger! Let's hope Will can get to him in time!**


End file.
